Far away First Love
by SooLASyDo
Summary: Jongin yang merasa aneh dengan Kyungsoo yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka karena kesalahpahaman. "Kenapa kisah cintaku selalu berakhir dengan tragis? Bahkan belum 24 jam, dia sudah memutuskan hubungannya denganku tanpa memberi kepastian. Aku bisa saja mendapatkan rekor muri dengan hubungan pertunangan yang berakhir dengan cepat."—Jongin/KAISOO/Yaoi/BL/EXO FF/Last Chapter Up!
1. This Time Is Over

**This Time is Over (KaiSoo ver)**

.

_5th__ FF by : SooLASy Do_

.

_**Pair : **__KaiSoo_

_**Genre :**_

_Drama, Romance, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort_

_**Lenght : **__ThreeShoot_

_**Rated :**__ T_

_**Warning!**__ Yaoi. BL. Slash. OOC. __Any Typo. __Official Pair VS Crack Pair._

_**Disclaimer :**_

_A chara in this story is not mine, i just borrow their name for developed my imagination. But, idea of the story or this fanfiction 100 percent belong to me._

_._

_**Please Don't Bash Character or Pair in this Story.**_

_**Keep Calm**_

_**And**_

_**Don't Be Warm**_

.

_A/n : Story ini merupakan remake dari FF Stright ku yang pernah aku publis__h__ di Wattpad_

_._

_Let's Play begin ~_

.

**Chapter 1**

.

'_Aku akan merasa lebih baik bersamamu'_

'_Mendapatkan cintamu'_

'_Terbangun dari mimpiku tentangnya sekarang'_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

_Aku masih saja meratapi kepergianmu.__ Kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba.__ Aku sudah seperti orang gila disini.__ Menunggu kedatanganmu.__ Kedatangan yang tak pasti._

_Aku sangat kecewa padamu.__ Apakah rasa cintaku padamu menyakitkan mu?Atau bahkan kau merasa cintaku masih kurang untukmu?__ Tak bisa kah kau merasakan kepedihanku karena ditinggal oleh mu?_

" sudah hampir seminggu kau disini tanpa memakan apapun. Kau bisa sakit. Biarkan dia bahagia. Relakan dia pergi."

_Aku tak perduli apa kata orang. Aku akan tetap menunggumu disini. Menunggu sampai kau datang.__ Menunggu kau menjemput kebahagianku._

_Ya._

_ Kebahagianku._

_ Hanya kau lah kebahagiaanku.__ Aku mencintaimu dan aku membutuhkanmu sekarang._

_Kenapa kau meninggalku?__ Apa kau puas melihatku tersiksa seperti ini? __Kau puas__, melihatku yang semakin hari semakin menggila karenamu?_

_Kau harus tahu, aku tak perduli penampilanku sekarang. Tak perduli orang menatapku dengan tatapan jijik, kasihan, takut, apapun itu.__ Hanya kau.__ Hanya kau yang bisa merubahku seperti ini__, dan hanya kau lah yang dapat membuatku lebih baik._

_Aku menggenggam erat __ponsel ku.__ Berulang kali aku menelponmu. Tetap sama. Tak ada jawaban.__ Nomor ponselmu sudah tidak aktif.__ Sebegitu besarkah rasa bencimu padaku?_

_Kau jahat! Kau membiarkan aku yang terbelenggu, terjebak dalam cintamu._

_Satu hari lagi berlalu._

"Ku mohon, Jongin. Sadarlah. Jika kau seperti ini, bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa. Aku juga."

"Jongin… Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hentikan penantianmu untuknya."

"Jangan seperti ini terus,"

_Air mata jatuh dipundakku.__ Dia menangis.__ Dia menangis untukku.__ Apakah aku jahat?__ Aku melukainya?_

_Aku mengusap surai hitam itu.__ Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan padanya. Aku merasa dia sama sepertiku. Sama-sama disakiti oleh orang yang dicintai._

'Tes'

_Aku menangis?__ Apa aku menangis? Sekian lama aku tak air mata ini keluar juga.__ Air mata yang sudah lama membeku.__ Membeku setelah kepergianmu._

_Dan kini, dia keluar karena __namja ini?__ Namja ber-doe eyes yang setelah kepergianmu selalu menemaniku__. Meskipun aku tak pernah memperdulikan kehadirannya. __Namja yang selalu membawakanku masakannya, meskipun aku sama sekali tak menyentuhnya. __Namja yang selalu memberi kehangatan dimalam hari, meskipun aku tak merasakan kehangatannya karena aku telah membeku karenamu._

"Jongin-ah~"

_Aku menatapnya dalam, setelah dia melepas pelukannya.__ Dia mengusap air mataku yang terjatuh._

'Aaargh'

_Setelah mengetahui bahwa aku tak dapa__t melupakanmu, didalam penderitaan yang dalam, dan aku menganggap ini adalah cinta.__ Aku berteriak dan menangis._

_Kini seperti kabut pagi__, wajahmu semakin tidak jelas__. __Buram, semakin memudar dan seketika menghilang._

_Dia menghilangkan pandanganku padamu.__ Yang awalnya hanya kepadamu._

_Apa airmata yang kukumpulkan kini, menyembuhkan lukaku?_

"Ayo kita pulang."

_Setelah rasa sakit yang kualami, aku meninggalkan tempat ini.__ Tempatku menunggu kedatanganmu. Dan sekarang tempat itu kosong, hanya kenangan dan luka yang tersisa._

_Suara musik bergema ditelingaku.__ Mengusik hatiku.__ Seperti perasaanku bahwa itu sangat menyakitkan._

'Selamat tinggal~'

_Kebohonganku yang berkumpul di air mataku kini._

_Waktu sudah berakhir.__ Sejalan waktu yang berlalu. Seakan sang dewa memberhentikannya._

_Hujan turun dari langit._

_Waktu sudah benar-benar berakhir._

_Aku dibutakan oleh cinta.__ Dan aku masih hidup didalammu._

'Selamat tinggal~'

_Aku mengingat pesan terakhir darimu.__ Suara tangisanmu yang menggema._

_Aku mencintaimu.__ Kau membuatku semakin sakit saat mengatakan itu._

_Aku ingin mengakhiri hal terkutuk ini, dan juga kau.__ Kukatakan pada diriku sendiri lebih dari seribu kali untuk tetap hidup.__ Entah bagaimana.__ Ini terasa sulit bagiku._

_Kau mungkin salah bahwa aku masih mempertahankanmu sekarang.__ Tapi, dengan hidup seperti ini terus menerus._

_Aku telah mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu._

_Aku menjadi lemah dipikiranmu. Tapi aku yakin aku lebih baik dari apa yang kau pikirkan._

_Kini dia bersamaku. __Namja__ itu…_

_Waktu sudah be__rakhir__ bagi kau dan aku._

_Benar-benar berakhir._

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang disekitar taman dekat Incheon Airport, ada yang menunggu kedatangan kerabat dari luar negeri, berkencan dengan kekasih, saling melepas rindu karena sudah lama tak bertemu, atau hanya sekedar mengobrol.

"Kemana pemuda itu?"

"Pemuda yang mana?"

"Itu. Yang akhir-akhir ini diperbincangkan orang-orang sekitar."

"Aa. Pemuda yang seperti orang gila itu?"

"Ish! Dia bukan orang hanya stress."

"Iya. ya. Biasanya dia berada disitu. Terakhir kali aku kemari, dia masih ada disana,"

"Benar. Sudah satu bulan lebih dia tak kembali ke sini."

"Kemana dia? Apa sudah dibawa oleh petugas Rumah Sakit Jiwa?"

Berbagai kasak-kusuk terdengar disana. Hingga akhirnya seorang ibu tua pemilik warung jagung bakar dekat taman itu menghampiri mereka. Sudah sering ia mendengar orang-orang yang sedang berbincang dengan topic yang sama 'Pemuda gila yang tahan dalam seminggu tanpa makan, minum, dan tidur.' Ia sudah bosan dan tak suka dengan cerita orang-orang tentang pemuda itu.

"Dia bukan gila. Dia hanya terluka karena ditinggal oleh kekasihnya."

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

_Saat itu, aku melihat dia datang ke taman ini dengan sangat senang. Dia lalu memesan jagung bakarku. Aku bertanya padanya, apa yang membuat nya sangat senang. Lalu dia bercerita._

_Sebentar lagi kekasihnya akan datang. Setengah tahun dia menunggu kekasihnya yang pergi ke Jepang. Entah urusan apa. Tapi dia percaya bahwa kekasihnya sedang ada urusan keluarga disana.__Hingga saat itu, kekasihnya menelponnya utuk menunggu kedatangannya. Maka ia menunggunya ditaman ini. Dibangku itu. Dengan setia ia menunggu._

_Tak lama aku mendengar P__onsel nya kembali berdering.__ Aku melihat wajahnya yang semula berseri-seri menjadi terlihat kecewa.__Entah, aku tak bisa mendengar percakapannya._

_Lalu ada 3 orang yang melewatinya, sedang bercerita bahwa baru saja terjadi kecelakaan pada pesawat penerbangan Jepang-korea._

_Detik itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berteriak menyebutkan nama kekasihnya. Dia benar-benar sangat terluka dan merasa kehilangan sekali._

_Sejak itu, dia menunggu di sini.__Duduk dibangku itu menunggu kekasihnya datang. Dia tak makan, tak pulang, tak tertidur selama selama 7 hari berturut-turut. Dia masih saja terdiam menatap dengan kosong sekelilingnya tak memperdulikan ada seorang namja yang mendampinginya._

_Aku tak tahu siapa namja itu, dan hubungannya dengan pemuda itu.__ Tapi dia sangat setia menemani pemuda itu meski tak sampai menginap disini._

_Sesekali ia mengangkat P__onsel nya seperti menelpon seseorang. Tapi, langsung kesal ketika __nomor yang ditelponnya tak aktif._

_Tapi satu hari kemudian.__ Namja itu kembali datang. Pemuda itu yang awalnya sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Menangis seketika ketika namja itu memeluknya sambil menangis._

_Aku tak menyangka pemuda itu luluh__ juga setelah yang kesekian kalinya._

_Akhirnya namja itu membawa pemuda itu pergi memperdulikan hujan yang tiba-tiba menjatuhi bumi.__ Membasahi mereka._

_Aku melihat namja itu tersenyum tulus pada pemuda itu.__ Walau pemuda itu masih belum menyadari sepenuhnya._

.

* * *

XO-LA

* * *

.

"aa~ jadi begitu,"

"tragis sekali ya kisah pemuda itu."

Setelah mengklarifikasi kasak-kusuk yang tak jelas itu. Ibu itu kembali ke warungnya karena melihat sepasang pemuda sedang menunggu di warungnya.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang ingin anda pesan?"

Ibu tua itu terkaget ketika yang datang adalah pemuda—yang baru saja ia bicarakan—dan namja yang setia mendampingi pemuda itu sampai sekarang.

"Apa kabar, Ahjumma?" sapa pemuda itu ramah.

Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah lebih baik sekarang. Terlihat lebih ceria dan fresh.

"Baik sekali. Kau apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali kau tak datang kemari." Ucap ibu itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada jari manis mereka yang sudah dilingkari cincin pasangan.

"a-apa kalian sudah bertunangan?" Tanya ibu itu lagi.

Sepasang pemuda itu saling memandang, tersenyum, dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"a~ aku ikut senang mendengarnya." Jawab ibu itu antusias.

"Kami kesini ingin berterima kasih pada ahjumma. Karena ahjumma selalu membenarkan gosip-gosip yang tak enak tentangku."

"Ya semenjak kekasihku yang dulu mengatakan bahwa ia dijodohkan dan ia sudah mulai mencintai pria yang sudah dijodohkan padanya aku sangat terluka. Hatiku sangat mengetahui kecelakaan yang terjadi sesudahnya. Aku tak menerima keadaan itu. Hingga aku melakukan hal bodoh dengan menunggunya."Pemuda itu sedikit merasa sedih mengingat kisahnya.

Ibu itu terlihat sangat terharu mendengar ceritanya.

"tapi aku tersadar. Aku masih harus menjalani sahabatku yang cantik ini—yang selalu setia padaku—sangat mencintaiku. Maka aku mulai melupakan kekasihku."

"Dan kini, aku sudah mendapatkan yang lebih darinya. Dia Do Kyungsoo. Maksudku , dia Kim Kyungsoo. Karena dia milikku." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut pada sahabat yang sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya itu.

Tak terasa air mata jatuh di pelupuk ibu tua itu.

"ah. Ahjumma. Kami kesini memberi berita yang membahagiakan. Kenapa kau menangis?" pemuda itu langsung memberikan saputangannya pada ibu itu yang langsung di ambil olehnya.

"Aku menangis bahagia nak."

"Ahjumma. Tujuan kami yang utama adalah ini." namja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu menyodorkan sebuah kartu pada ibu itu.

Sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan bertuliskan nama mereka.

Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo.

Maka, rasa sedih, perih yang di alami oleh seorang Kim Jongin atas penantian panjangnya terhadap asa yang tak dapat ditangkapnya akhirnya ia dapatkan dengan yang baru, yang berbeda, dan yang lebih baik.

Karena waktu itu sudah berakhir.

.

**Ch1 Finish**

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Loha Yeorobun~

SooLA is Back..

Kali ini aku membawa FF ke-5 yang aku publish di FFn. Terima kasih bagi yang pernah berpartisipasi dengan ku di story-story ku sebelumnya. Mudah-mudahan nggak bosen ya sama aku. :)

Aku nggak maksud buat nimbun FF, apalagi dua FF ku yang lain masih On-Going. Tapi, yang ini cuma threeshoot kok. Dan itu udah beres aku edit. Tinggal nunggu giliran di publush aja. Pokoknya dua hari ini—sama besok aku akan berusaha aktif sebelum HIATUS panjang lagi. TT_TT

**Question** area :

Sebelum kalian yang tanya, sekarang aku duluan yang tanya yah. Kalian nggak wajib jawab, tapi diizinkan untuk berpartisipasi.

1. Kalian terganggu nggak sih dengan adanya CrackPair?

2. DreamPair kalian siapa? Kyungsoo!Uke only. Nggak perlu MainStream. (e.g Jongkook X Kyungsoo)

3. Ada yang tau BothNewyear couple? Kalau aku buat Fic mereka, ada yang mau baca nggak?

**Finish!**

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*

Pay~Pay~ C U Next Time.


	2. Like an Idiot pt1

**Like an Idiot pt.1 (KaiSoo ver)**

.

_5th__ FF by : SooLASy Do_

.

_**Pair : **__KaiSoo_

_**Genre :**_

_Drama, Romance, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort_

_**Lenght : **__ThreeShoot_

_**Rated :**__ T_

_**Warning!**__ Yaoi. BL. Slash. OOC. __Any Typo. __Official Pair VS Crack Pair._

_**Disclaimer :**_

_A chara in this story is not mine, i just borrow their name for developed my imagination. But, idea of the story or this fanfiction 100 percent belong to me._

_._

_**Please Don't Bash Character or Pair in this Story.**_

_**Keep Calm**_

_**And**_

_**Don't Be Warm**_

.

_A/n : Story ini merupakan remake dari FF Stright ku yang pernah aku publis__h__ di Wattpad_

_._

_Let's Play begin ~_

.

**Chapter 2**

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

.

Aku menatap lekat-lekat wajah pria yang berada dihadapanku ini, yang kini sedang memegang tempat perhiasan berbentuk hati yang berisikan sepasang cincin emas putih yang sangat cantik.

Pria yang sempurna, tatapan matanya yang tajam, kulitnya yang tan, oh~ dan jangan lupa dengan bibir tebal nya yang ugh~ sexy. Aku sangat senang dia telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Meskipun aku masih melihat setitik luka dimatanya, setiap aku menatapnya. Aku sangat tahu, bagaimana ditinggalkan orang yang disayangi. Dan tentu saja sangat sulit untuk melupakannya dalam waktu singkat.

"Kau yakin akan bertunangan denganku, Kim Jongin?" tanyaku ragu.

Ya. Bagaimana tidak, dia melamarku—belum—1 bulan ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya. Seorang namja cantik mendekati sempurna Xi Luhan. Ya, Luhan meninggalkannya dengan sangat tragis. Bagaimana tidak? Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, saat ia akan dijodohkan dengan lelaki lain. Miris bukan? Dan itu juga lah yang membuat pria dihadapanku menjadi GILA selama seminggu.

Aaah~. Aku jadi kembali mengingatnya.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

**Flashback ****On (Author POV)**

**.**

Seorang namja manis menatap nanar pria yang sedang duduk termenung dengan tatapan kosong di bangku taman dekat Incheon Airport. Pria yang telah lama menyita perhatiannya. Pria yang biasanya sangat ceria. Pria yang dapat membuat orang yang ada disekitarnya tertawa karena ke jahilannya. Kini sangat terlihat kusut dan tak ada semangat hidup sama sekali. Matanya merah membengkak seperti habis menangis.

Namja itu—Kyungsoo—tak kuasa melihat seseorang yang disukainya seperti ini. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pria yang sedang menatap lurus dengan tatapan kosong itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jongin-ah. Apa kau mengingatku?" Tanya namja itu. Ia menempatkan diri disebelah pria yang bernama Kim Jongin itu.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Jongin-ah. Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Ingat? Aku teman Chanyeol hyung," Kyungsoo mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Jongin hanya diam. Seakan Kyungsoo adalah udara belaka, sama sekali tak terlihat olehnya. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. Merogoh ponsel dari sakunya. Mencoba untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Kumohon Xi Luhan. Angkat teleponku…" ucapnya lirih. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah.

"Angkat. Kumohon!" ia terus menerus menelpon orang yang bernama Luhan itu. Orang yang dicintainya. Ya. Luhan kekasihnya.

Luhan pergi meninggalkan Jongin sudah setengah tahun, karena urusan keluarganya di China. Jongin tak pernah memastikan apa yang diperbuat namja cantiknya itu di China. Ia tak pernah merasa curiga sedikitpun dengan Luhan meskipun namja itu tak ada disisinya. Jongin sangat mencintai Luhan dan percaya seratus persen padanya. Ia yakin Luhan juga sangat mencintainya. Hanya dirinya.

Pernah suatu waktu, temannya yang di China bercerita pada Jongin bahwa dia melihat Luhan sedang berkencan dengan lelaki lain dengan mesra. Tapi, Jongin tak percaya dan sangat marah terhadap temannya itu. Bahkan ia sampai sekarang tak berhubungan lagi dengan namja yang sudah berbaik hati memberi informasi padanya tentang Luhan.

Jongin menghempaskan pantatnya kembali di bangku taman yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Tangannya masih saja menggenggam ponsel hitam metalic nya, berharap menerima kabar dari kekasihnya itu. Kakinya tak mau diam. Mimik mukanya harap-harap cemas. Membuat khawatir namja disebelahnya.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu Jongin-ah?'_

_'__Ah. Lebih baik aku tanyakan pada Chanyeol__ hyung saja.'_

Merasa tak diperdulikan oleh pria di sebelahnya, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian yang sedang menatap kosong.

"Chanyeol aku di Café biasa sekarang. Kutunggu."

"…" belum saja orang diseberang sana menjawab, namja ber doe-eyes itu sudah mematikan sambungannya dan langsung menaiki taksi yang sudah berhenti tepat didepannya.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

"aah. Chan hyung lama sekali sih!" Ucapnya sebal ketika namja yang ditunggunya sejak tadi muncul juga dihadapannya. Pria jangkung yang tampan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal setelah duduk di hadapan namja itu.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo ya. Habis, kau tiba-tiba sekali. Ada apa sih?" namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu memanggil waiter dan memesan satu skop banana ice cream waffle topping—kekanakan sekali.

"emm. Aku ingin bertanya tentang Jongin, hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit malu.

"aa. Dia lagi. Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya dan… kekasihnya, Luhan?"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

"Tak terjadi apapun. Dia bahkan tadi pagi terdengar sangat senang karena katanya Luhan akan pulang. Dan sekarang dia sedang menjemput Luhan di bandara."

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang terbelalak.

"Tapi hyung, tadi aku melihat Jongin sangat aneh. Dia berkali-kali menelpon Luhan dengan gelisah dan seolah-olah tak melihat keberadaanku disebelahnya,"

**_"Berita terkini. Baru saja tadi pukul _****_11._****_12KST, terjadi kecelakaan pesawat terbang jalur China-Korea. Kecelakaan ini banyak mengeluarkan korban. Korban luka-luka maupun yang tewas dibawa ke Rumah Sakit terdekat. Sedangkan masih banyak korban yang belum di temukan._****_ Demikian berita _****_saat ini. Bertemu kembali di satu jam kedepan."_**

Mendengar berita tersebut Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya Shock.

"Kecelakaan?" Chanyeol mencoba memastikan pendengarannya. Tentu ia juga sangat terkejut.

"Hyung! Aku akan kembali menemui Jongin. Dia pasti belum makan. Sepertinya dia belum tahu apa yang terjadi. Nan kanda," Kyungsoo pamit dan mulai meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menahan tangannya. Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Waeyo? Aku harus cepat-cepat kesana,"

"Aku ikut."

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Café setelah membayar pesanan mereka. Mereka sedikit berlari keparkiran menuju mobil Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol segera mengendarai mobil itu dengan cepat.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar ketika melihat Jongin yang masih berada di tempatnya. Masih dengan tatapan kosong. Dan terkadang terlihat gelisah sambil memegang ponsel nya. Ia berlari mendekati Jongin di ikuti Chanyeol.

" kita pulang, ini sudah hampir malam. Disini dingin. Nanti kau sakit," Tegur Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh pundak Jongin. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, sekarang dia menoleh tajam pada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa kau? Aku tak mengenalmu! Aku sedang menunggu kekasihku. Enyah kau dari hadapanku." Hardik Jongin sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga membuat nya hampir terjatuh jika saja tak di tangkap oleh Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan berkaca-kaca. Ia baru melihat Jongin kasar seperti ini. Bahkan ia tahu bahwa Jongin jarang sekali marah. Meskipun ia tak dekat dengan Jongin. Tapi ia mengenalnya sejak lama. Ia tahu apapun tentang Jongin, mencari tahu lewat Chanyeol—sepupu Jongin. Karena Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin.

"Yak! Baka! Apa kau gila Haa?! Jangan kasar pada Kyungsoo! Luhan tak akan datang karena dia—

'BUGH' Chanyeol memegang rahangnya perih. Ia menatap Jongin tajam.

"Berhenti! Tau apa kau tentang Luhan?! Dia pasti datang! Dan aku akan menunggu disini sampai ia datang! Jadi, kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" Jongin membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah mati, KIM JONGIN!"

'BUGH' Kembali ia melepas bogem mentahnya pada Chanyeol. Kali ini ia meninju tepat pada perut Chanyeol. Ia menjatuhkan Chanyeol ketanah. Seakan tak puas hanya satu pukulan saja, ia kembali memukul Chanyeol. Ia kalap. Chanyeol pun tak mau membalas pukulan Jongin. Merekapun mulai berkelahi.

"Cukup. HENTIKAN!" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terpaku, mulai mencoba melerai mereka berdua. Mereka tak memperdulikan teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Tolong! Mereka berkelahi!" orang-orang yang mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo langsung berbondong-bondong melerai mereka. Memisahkan Chanyeol dan Jongin kearah yang berbeda.

Mereka saling menatap dengan tajam. Seakan ini semua belum berakhir. Chanyeol menyapu darah yang ada disudut bibirnya. Melepaskan pegangan orang-orang yang melerainya. Merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kim."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo yang sedang berterima kasih dan meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Hyung~" Kyungsoo membujuk Chanyeol, berharap Chanyeol melepas tarikannya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dengan banyak luka.

"Biarkan dia Do Kyungsoo." Tegas Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah mengikuti Chanyeol.

_'Maafkan aku Jongin-ah~'_

_._

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Kini malam terlihat gelap. Hanya ada cahaya dari berbagai ada pencahayaan bulan maupun bintang. Mereka seakan enggan untuk menampakkan diri. Seakan tahu sedang ada seorang anak adam yang termenung bersedih disini. Di dalam kamarnya sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela. Pikirannya bercabang. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya. Perasaannya tak karuan.

_'apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang Jongin-ah?'_

_'apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

_'apa kau sudah makan?'_

_'apa kau sudah pulang?'_

Berbagai pertanyaan di benaknya hanya ditujukan pada satu orang. Kim Jongin.

Lalu ia teringat dengan perkataan Jongin tadi.

**_"Dia pasti datang!_****_ Dan aku akan menunggu disini sampai ia datang!_****_"_**

Kyungsoo kembali gelisah. Kyungsoo takut jika Jongin serius dengan ucapannya, dan benar-benar melakukannya.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju dapur. Mengambil makanan dari kulkasnya. Memasukkan kekotak bekal. Ia memakai jaketnya dan pergi kembali ke tempat Jongin berada. Taman dekat Incheon Airport.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

" kau sudah makan?" Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Jongin yang tetap tak merubah pendirian, duduk menunggu kekasih tercintanya. Luhan.

Tak ada yang berubah. Hanya sedikit lebaman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu yang berbeda. Namja manis itu sangat sedih melihat Jongin yang tak ragu-ragu dengan ucapannya yang tak masuk akal itu. Kyungsoo tahu, Luhan tak mungkin datang.

Kyungsoo membuka bekalnya yang sengaja ia bawa untuk Jongin.

"Jongin-ah. Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar. Aku membawa Sandwich keju untukmu." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sekotak Sandwich pada Jongin.

Jongin bergeming. Seakan-akan ia tak merasakan keberadaan Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi ia seperti ini.

"Kumohon Jongin-ah. Makanlah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit," Kembali air matanya terjatuh. Menghiasi wajahnya yang putih.

Jongin menoleh sebentar. Lalu kembali dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak perduli dengan namja yang menangis disebelahnya.

Ia tahu, seberapapun ia membujuknya. Itu tak akan mempan. Jongin akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menemaninya terus disini. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia harus pulang.

Disini dingin sekali. Ia takut Jongin kedinginan. Maka ia melepas jaket yang dipakainya, lalu menyampirkannya di bahu Jongin yang masih terdiam.

"Jongin-ah, aku pulang dulu. Aku simpan Sandwichnya disini. Dimakan ya. Besok aku akan kembali kesini. Annyeong, Jongin-ah."

Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Jongin yang benar-benar tak menghiraukannya. Setidaknya ia berharap sandwich yang ia bawa untuk Jongin habis.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo kembali menemui Jongin. Betapa sedihnya ia melihat Sandwichnya utuh tanpa disentuh sedikitpun. Ia menangis lagi. Menatap Jongin yang bahkan kondisinya lebih parah dari kemarin. Matanya merah, kantung matanya menghitam, bibirnya mengering, rambutnya acak-acakan, pakaian nya benar-benar lusuh. Bisa terlihat bahwa Jongin tak tidur sama sekali. Ia Nampak sangat stres. Ia tak memperdulikan keadaan sekelilingnya yang menganggap ia pengangguran gila karena penampilannya itu.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk menegur cinta terpendam-nya itu, tapi tetap saja Jongin menganggap dia tak ada. Terlalu asik dengan perasaan dan pikirannya yang amburadul. Begitupun hari-hari selanjutnya. Masih sama. Setiap Kyungsoo datang membawa bekal makanan, selimut, pakaian, dan sebagainya. Jongin tetap bergeming.

Hingga dihari sudah tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan Jongin yang tak melakukan aktivitas apapun. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri pelan-pelan bukan? Ia tak suka melihat Jongin terpuruk seperti ini.

"Ku mohon Jongin-ah. Sadarlah. Jika kau seperti ini, bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa. Aku juga."

"Jongin-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hentikan penantianmu untuknya."

"Jangan seperti ini terus Jongin-ah."Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dalam. Mencoba memberi kehangatan pada Jongin yang sudah membeku hati, jiwa, dan tubuhnya. Ia menangis sesenggukan di bahu Jongin. Ingin memberi tahu bahwa hatinya juga terluka, sama seperti pria itu.

'pluk'

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika sesuatu membelai surai hitam senang. Akhirnya Jongin membalas perlakuannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa basah di bahunya. Dia terenyuh saat tersadar Jongin menangis.

Dia menangis.

Jongin menangis.

Jongin kembali menangis setelah lama ia sulit untuk mengeluarkan air matanya yang penuh luka.

"Jongin-ah~" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Menatap mata dark brown milik Jongin dalam, tersenyum simpul padanya, mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Kyungsoo membantu Jongin untuk bangkit. Menuntunnya pergi dari saksi bisu kisah seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin mengikutinya. Ia tak menolak. Hatinya mulai terbuka. Ia mulai tersadar bahwa yang ia lakukan itu sia-sia.

Sesekali ia membalik ke belakang. Menatap bangku taman itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Seolah-olah mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk lukanya. Dan terima kasih untuk memberinya arti kehidupan.

**Flashback Off**

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

"Bagaimana jika dia masih hidup, atau hanya hilang atau…"

"Berhenti bicara tentangnya Soo! Kenapa kau mempersulitku? Apa kau tak senang jika aku melamarmu menjadi tunanganku?" Jongin bertanya dengan menampakkan mimik kecewa.

Aku bukan tidak senang, aku hanya ragu. Aku tak yakin jika Luhan benar-benar tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat. Selama ini Jongin tak pernah memastikannya. Bagaimana jika ia masih hidup, dan tiba-tiba kembali pada Jongin yang sudah bersamaku. Arrgh! Aku tak bisa membayangkannya.

Lagi pula aku takut ia hanya menganggapku sebagai pelariannya saja. Aku tak mau seperti itu. Kau tahu, dia tak pernah menjadikanku sebagai hanya menganggapku temannya setelah kejadian itu. Bahkan dia sering sekali memanggilku dengan nama Luhan secara tak sengaja. Menyebalkan bukan? Dan sekarang dia mengejutkanku dengan propose nya? Oh GOD! Dia sudah benar-benar gila.

"Apa kau meragukan perasaanku Soo?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Ahni, Jongin-ah. Hanya saja,,, apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" Tanyaku kembali memastikan. Siapa tahu dia sedang mabuk sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku yakin. Apa kau tak mau menerima propose ku?" tanyanya sambil menampakkan wajah sedihnya. Aku sangat tak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"Ne. Jongin-ah. Aku mau." Ucapku lirih. Antara malu dan senang.

Wajahku memanas. Aku yakin sekali pipiku bersemu merah sekarang.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Jongin kembali mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin memelukku. Aku tahu sekali ini tempat kami ada di Café favorite sekarang semua pengunjung café sedang menatap kami sambil bertepuk tangan. Apa-apaan ini? Apa ini rencananya?

Dia mengambil cincin cantik itu dari tempatnya melingkarkannya pada jari manisku dan mencium tanganku hangat sambil menatap mataku dalam. Dia lalu menyuruhku untuk memasukkan cincin bagiannya ke jarinya. Aku pun mengikuti perintahnya. Dia kembali memelukku. Aku malu sekali. Ini benar-benar Romantis.

"Gamsahamnida." Dia membungkuk 45 derajat pada pengunjung café dan langsung menarikku pergi dari café.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

"Jongin-ah, kita akan kemana?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan genggaman membulatkan matanya. Menatapku dalam, dan tersenyum.

"Ini adalah kencan pertama kita. Dan aku akan membuat kencan ini istimewa. Kau tak perlu banyak tanya, Chagiya~"

Blush.

"Chagi?"

Terdengar sangat manis ditelingaku. Serasa ada yang menggelitik hatiku. Melambungkanku ke taman Eden. God! Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan dipanggil semanis itu olehnya. Mimpikah aku?

"Baiklah. Mari kita lihat jadwal kita kali ini."Jongin mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dari sakunya. Gulungannya cukup tebal.

Sebanyak itu kah kita akan berkelana kali Ini Jongin-ah?

"ini sudah, ini sudah,…" dia men checklist daftar di kertas itu. Aku jadi penasaran dengan isinya. Akupun sesekali mencuri lirik pada kertas itu.

Jongin langsung menengok dan menutup kertasnya.

"Yak! Jangan menyontek! Ini rahasia!" teriaknya.

Aku kesal dibuatnya. Sebenarnya apa saja sih yang ada di daftar itu?

Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran Jongin-ah. Aku jadi tak sabar.

"Baiklah. Karena sekarang masih pagi, maka akan ku ajak kau ke sana saja." ujarnya semangat. Lalu kembali memasukkan daftarnya ke saku.

"Kemana Jongin? Beri aku clue." Aku memancingnya.

Dia menggeleng. "silent Chagi. Kajja!"

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Loha Yeorobun~

SooLA is Back..

Lagi-lagi aku ngelanggar perkataan aku. Maaf. Aku nggak bisa publish cepet-cepet. Padahal sebenernya fic ini udah selesai dari kemarin-kemarin. Cuman gara-gara mood swing aku, jadi ya… bawaannya males aja gitu buat publish. Maaf yah. :D

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fiksi karya penulis Labil ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Ah, makasih juga yang talah memfavorite fic ini. :) *Bow.

Untuk dua chapter ini menceritakan kisah mereka sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah. Chapter sekarang dalam sudut pandang uri Kyungsoo, di chapter terakhir nanti giliran sudut pandang Jongin yang diuraikan. So,, Stay tune ya…

**.**

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*

Pay~Pay~ C U Next Time.


	3. Like an Idiot pt2

**Like an Idiot pt.****2****(KaiSoo ver)**

.

_5th__FF by : SooLASy Do_

.

**_Pair : _**_KaiSoo_

**_Genre :_**

_Drama, Romance, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort_

**_Lenght : _**_ThreeShoot_

**_Rated :_**_T_

**_Warning!_**_Yaoi. BL. Slash. OOC. Any Typo. Official Pair VS Crack Pair._

**_Disclaimer :_**

_A chara in this story is not mine, i just borrow their name for developed my imagination. But, idea of the story or this fanfiction 100 percent belong to me._

_._

**_Please Don't Bash Character or Pair in this Story._**

**_Keep Calm_**

**_And_**

**_Don't Be Warm_**

.

**_A/n : Story ini merupakan remake dari FF Stright ku yang pernah aku publish_****_di Wattpad_**

_._

_Let's Play begin ~_

.

**Chapter ****3**

.

**Jongin POV**

Apa lagi ini?

Apa lagi yang terjadi pada kisah cintaku?

Kenapa kisah cintaku selalu berakhir dengan tragis? Bahkan belum 24 jam, dia sudah memutuskan hubungannya denganku tanpa memberi kepastian. Aku bisa saja mendapatkan rekor muri dengan hubungan pertunangan yang berakhir dengan cepat. Oh tuhan. Itu bahkan bukan suatu berkah.

Do Kyungsoo.

Aku sudah sangat mencintainya. Keberadaannya yang selalu disampingku menemaniku saat duka maupun suka. Dia selalu menemaniku walau aku tak memintanya. Dan kini dia mencampakkanku.

Aku kira dia mencintaiku sehingga aku bertekad untuk mengajaknya bertunangan meskipun kami tak berpacaran terlebih dahulu. Tapi kenyataannya, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Salahkan Chanyeol yang bersikeras meyakinkanku jika Kyungsoo mencintaiku. Memang benar awalnya dia menerima tunanganku. Tapi, kini dia mengembalikannya. Dan kini cincinnya sedang berada digenggamanku.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Aku tak ingin hanya selesai seperti ini. Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Apa lebih baik aku kembali menemuanya sekarang?

_"__Oh, iya. Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu sementara waktu.__"_

Oh kumohon! Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Haa~! Makhluk manis selalu membuatku GILA!

'Drrrt' ponselku bergetar, aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Ya. Kebetulan kau menelpon. Temui aku di Bar biasa. Kutunggu."

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Author POV**

Seorang namja meneguk winenya dengan cepat. Dia sudah menghabiskan 3 botol wine sendirian. Kim Jongin. Dia memang peminum yang kuat. Dia bisa menghabiskan 8 botol dalam semalam sendirian itupun jika dia sedang memiliki masalah. Seperti sekarang, hatinya sedang sedih dan penih kekecewaan. Bisa saja dia minum melebihi kemampuannya sekarang. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk, dan konsentrasinya pecah. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan jemari nakalyeoja disebelahnya yang siap menggerayangi tubuh seksual Jongin. Yeoja itu mencoba melepas kancing kemeja Jongin perlahan. Tapi kegiatan yang menyenangkan—bagi yeoja itu—terhenti ketika tangan Chanyeol menahannya.

Yeoja sexy itu terkejut, apalagi dengan deathgleare yang dilayangkan Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol mempererat cengkraman pada yeoja itu, menariknya untuk berdiri meninggalkan Jongin.

"Pergi kau!" usirnya. Yeoja tak tahu malu itu pun pergi meninggalkan 'mangsanya' dengan terpaksa.

"Cih. Kau tahu, kau hampir saja di rape oleh yeoja jalang itu." Decih Chanyeol setelah duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Hei! Bartender! 1 botol lagi! Berikan padaku! Cepat!" teriak Jongin.

"Ya! Aku sudah datang dan kau mengacuhkanku! Lebih baik aku pulang saja!" Baru saja dia akan pergi, tiba-tiba Jongin memeluknya.

"Hwaa. Dia jahat Chanyeol-ah. Dia jahat. Dia mencampakkanku begitu saja. tanpa alasan yang jelas."Ia terkejut. Dia sangat risih. apa lagi menyadari tatapan-tatapan jijik yang diberikan pada mereka. Dia menatap para pengunjung yang menatapnya satu persatu seakan berbicara 'tidak. Aku bukan gay. Kalian salah sangka. Aku normal—setidaknya untuk sekarang -_-.'.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghempaskan Jongin ke tempat duduk semula. Jongin masih saja berteriak tak jelas dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Menambah 'pembenaran' dari pikiran negative yang melihatnya.

"Dengarkan aku! Hentikan tangisan bodohmu itu. Dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Jongin pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini pada sahabat dekatnya itu. Chanyeol pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Haa~ Lagi-lagi masalah cinta. Nah itulah kenapa aku tak ingin berpacaran atau hubungan apapun. Mereka selalu saja lari dari masalah tanpa menceritakan apapun pada kita." Chanyeol berpendapat. Ia menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Membuat Jongin sedikit kaget dan berpikiran yang 'iya-iya'.

"Hei Jongin! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?!" Jongin menggeleng cepat.

"Hei Kim!Aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia yang paling mengkhawatirkanmu ketika kau gila karena ditinggal oleh Luhan." Jongin kembali termenung, memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Luhan, kau sudah menceritakannya?" tanyanya pada Jongin yang langsung menatapnya. Jongin menggeleng sambil menampakkan wajah sedih.

"Awalnya setelah mengajak berkencan aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi dia terlanjur mencampakan ku. Hwaa! Bagaimana ini? Dia bahkan tak mau menemuiku sekarang, apalagi berbicara. Eotte?! Argh! I'm like an Idiot now!" Kembali tangisan Jongin pecah membuat Chanyeol kembali ditatap risih oleh sekitar.

" Kau memang idiot! Sudah. Biar aku yang urus." Ucapnya.

"Mwo? Kau serius." Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan. Seketika kembali Jongin memeluknya.

"Yeollie~ Saranghae."Jongin melayangkan aegyo gagal pada Chanyeol, membuat orang-orang yang sedari tadi menonton mereka semakin pasti dengan 'pemikiran' mereka.

"Ya! Aku bukan GAY!" #poorChanyeol

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

"Mwo! Kau melihat Luhan di taman hiburan kemarin?" Chanyeol Hyung berteriak dengan kencangnya hingga aku harus menutup kedua telingaku. Aku mengangguk setelahnya.

Kami ada di Café biasa kami bertemu. Dia mengajakku untuk bertemu dan membicarakan tentang Jongin. Semula aku menolaknya. Tapi ia langsung datang ke Apartemenku, ia mengancamku akan menghabiskan semua makanan di kulkas hingga aku harus mengikuti kemauannya.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Begitulah yang terjadi hyung. Luhan berbohong. Dia tidak mati."

"Aku memutuskan untuk tak bertunangan dengannya. Karena aku takut dia meninggalkanku, ketika dia tahu Luhan masih hidup. Aku tahu, dia masih mencintainya." Ucapku lirih.

"Aish! Kau salah paham Kyungsoo-ya." Ujarnya. Aku terbelalak.

"Apanya yang salah? Apa Luhan punya kembaran? Apa dia punya cloningan? Apa? Apa yang aku tak tahu Hyung?" aku memaksanya untuk bercerita.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Maaf. Sepertinya aku tak bisa bertindak lebih jauh. Tugas ku sudah selesai."

"Mwo! Ini belum selesai, Hyung. Kau belum memberi tahuku apapun." Protesku. Dia hanya menatap sambil mengeluarkan Smirk nya. Bukan. Dia bukan menatapku. Dia menatap seseorang dibelakangku.

Dan aku membelalakkan mata ketika dibelakangku berdiri seseorang yang menampakkan senyum manisnya padaku. Seseorang yang sedari tadi kami bicarakan. Orang yang sangat kurindukan.

"Ah. Waktunya aku pergi. Cepat selesaikan hubungan kalian. Jangan menyusahkanku lagi. Pay-pay~" Chanyeol Hyung membiarkan aku terpaku dihadapan orang ini sekarang. Meninggalkan aku yang masih tak mengerti perasaan yang ada dihatiku saat ini.

"Soo-ya. Jja. Ikut aku."

Aku menatap pemandangan dihadapanku takjub. Sebuah danau buatan yang indah dan menyejukkan. Tempatnya memang agak didalam dari kota. Aku tak pernah kesini. Aku baru tahu tempat ini sekarang. Ketika ia mengajakku kesini.

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu kesini dan menceritakannya disini kemarin. Tapi kau tahu lah yang terjadi seperti apa." Aku menoleh padanya. Aku menempatkan diri duduk dihamparan rumput dengannya.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah. Kau bisa menceritakannya langsung padaku sekarang." Ucapku tanpa basa-basi. Aku sudah tak sabar mendengar ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu, Luhan masih hidup." Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Bahkan dia terdengar biasa saja.

"Saat itu, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan temanku yang tinggal di China itu."

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Flashback Story**

_"__Hey. Kim Jongin. Apa kabar kau?" namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu berbalik ketika ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Ia terkejut ketika namja itu tersenyum padanya._

_"__Lay hyung? A-aku baik. Kau apa kabar hyung? Soal yang waktu itu, aku minta maaf hyung. A-aku—" Ucapnya terbata ketika mengetahui dia adalah temannya yang tinggal di China. Ia membungkuk beberapa kali hingga namja ber single dimple itu menyuruhnya untuk berhenti._

_"__Sudahlah, Jongin. Aku memaafkanmu. Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik bukan? Oh ya, apa kau sudah mendapat pengganti Luhan__sekarang?" Tanya orang yang bernama Lay itu pada Jongin._

_"__Ne. Hyung. Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Dia sangat manis hyung. Lain kali aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Aku memang belum menembaknya hyung, karena aku tak ingin dia menganggap dirinya hanya pelarian setelah Luhan meninggal." Ucap Jongin panjang lebar. Lay mengernyit bingung. "Tunggu..."_

_"__Sepertinya ada yang salah disini. Meninggal? Kau bilang Luhan meninggal?" Tanya nya berulang-ulang._

_Jongin mengangguk. "Iya. Luhan meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat ketika akan kembali ke Korea. Kau tak tahu hyung?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya._

_"__Kau bercanda, Jongin. Dia belum mati. Dia masih hidupdan dia baik-baik saja. Aku baru bertemu dengan nya kemarin di sini, di Korea. Kau bisa ke rumahnya jika kau tak percaya. Ia sedang mengurusi pernikahannya sekarang bersama Sehun, kau ingat dia kan?" Jongin tercengang. Ia menelan salivanya sulit. Jadi, untuk apa dia gila selama seminggu lamanya__demi namja itu. Namja yang dikiranya sudah mati karena kecelakaan pesawat. Namja yang ternyata akan menikahi 'mantan' temannya sekarang. Saat itu juga Jongin merutuki diri sendiri_.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

**.**

Aku masih serius mendengar cerita Jongin Hyung sangat penuh kejutan ini. Aku benar-benar tak pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya. Benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Walaupun masih terdengar masuk akal ditelingaku.

"Jongin-ah, maaf. Sebenarnya, kemarin aku melihatnya juga bersama kekasihnya. Dan…" Aku memberi jeda pada ucapanku. Takut jika dia marah mendengarnya.

"Menamparnya. Ta-tapi, aku tak sengaja. Ta-tanganku refleks begitu saja." Dengan cepat aku memberikan penjelasan. Aku tak ingin dia salah paham. Melihatnya yang hanya diam, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Mungkinkah, ia masih menyukainya?

"Maaf." Ucapku lirih sambil merunduk.

'Chu~' tiba-tiba aku merasakan kecupan hangat didahiku. Aku mendongak.

"Aku tahu Chagi. Kau mau mendengar ceritaku lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengusap surai hitam ku lembut. Aku mengangguk bersemangat.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Flashback Story**

_'__PLAK'_

_Jongin terbelalak ketika melihat namja yang dicintainya menampar namja lain yang ia ketahui adalah Luhan. Mantan kekasihnya._

_"__Ap-ap_" Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan namja dihadapannya ini. Bahkan ia tak mengenalinya sama sekali._

_"__Enyah kau dari mukabumi ini, pengkhianat!" Kyungsoo mendorongnya hingga ia tersungkur. Tangannya bergetar menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya._

_"__Chagiya, Gwenchanayo? Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku, namja__sialan." Sehun, kekasih Luhan berteriak keras. Mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka._

_Jongin yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh, tersenyum. Ia mendekati sepasang kekasih itu._

_"__Hai. Sudah lama bukan?" mereka yang baru saja menetralisir rasa terkejutnya kembali terbelalak melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka._

_"__Jongin-ah?!"_

_"__Jongin?!"_

_Teriak mereka. Jongin hanya tersenyum evil._

_"__Hai. Luhan. Kau senang menikah dengannya?" Luhan menatap Jongin takut._

_"__Oh. Aku ikut senang. Karena aku tahu sejak dulu kau memang hanya mencintai DIA!" Jongin menunjuk Sehun tepat di depan wajahnya hingga Sehun refleks__menghindar._

_"__Kau…" dia beralih mendekati Sehun._

_"__Aku ucapkan selamat, karena kau sudah berhasil mendapatkannya! "_

_"__Oh tidak. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau telah mengambil namja__ini dariku. Aku tak membutuhkannya! Namja yang membuatku seperti orang idiot selama seminggu! Cih. Bahkan aku jijik jika mengingatnya." Jongin terus saja berceloteh. Tak membiarkan Luhan dan Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun._

_"__dan aku minta maaf. Yang tadi itu, tunanganku. Ya. Dia hebat bukan? Tapi aku memang sedikit tak menyangka dia berani melakukan itu padamu karenaku. Tapi dia sungguh luarrrr biasa. Berbeda sekali dengan namja lemah MILIK mu ini." dia mengeluarkan smirk menakutkannya._

_'__Bugh' Jongin melayangkan bogem mentah tepat pada perut Sehun. Hingga namja itu meringis nyeri._

_"__Itu hadiah untuk pernikahan kalian dariku. Selamat ya! Bye!" Diapun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka yang tercengang._

_"__Dasar pasangan GILA!"_

**Flashback off**

**.**

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

**.**

"Setelah itu. Aku berlari mencari mu. Saat itu aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi, kau malah ingin pulang."

Mendengar ceritanya membuat mataku memanas. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku hingga air mataku benar-benar terjatuh.

'Grep.' Aku memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Aku tak ingin melakukan hal bodoh dengan meninggalkannya lagi. Tak akan.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah. Mianhae. TT^TT" aku masih saja menangis. Jongin membalas pelukanku dengan tangan besarnya. Mengelus punggungku lembut. Mencoba menenangkanku karena kini bahuku bergetar hebat.

"Gwenchana Chagi~." Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan cincin pertunangan itu. Aku melepas pelukannya cepat.

"Tuan Kim. Aku ingin kembali bertunangan denganmu~" aku memberikan jurus puppy eyes ku. Tapi, dia menggeleng sambil menutup mata. Apa dia sudah memiliki penggantiku?

ANDWE!

"Jongina~" aku merujuk. Dia tetap menggeleng sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Waeyo?" aku kembali menitikan air mata. Dia tak ingin kembali bertunangan denganku. Huwaaaa…

"Aku tak ingin bertunangan denganmu lagi, Soo-ya. Aku bosan!" ucapnya terdengar ketus ditelingaku.

"Huwwaaaa! Kau jahat Jongin-ah! Lalu untuk apa kau kembali padaku?" Aku merenggut.

Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat jemariku. Memasukkan sebuah cincin yang berbeda dari yang kemarin. Lebih cantik.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku. Bukan lagi tunanganku." Ucapnya sambil memberikan senyum indahnya itu. Aku kembali berkaca-kaca. Kali ini aku menitikan air mata kebahagiaan. Aku kembali memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Jongin-ah. Gomawo. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku mau bersamamu seumur hidup." Ucapku tepat ditelinganya.

'Chu~'

Aku membulatkan mataku ketika dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Semula aku terkejut, tapi aku mulai menikmatinya ketika dia mulai melumat bibir bawahku. Aku menutup matamu merasakan sentuhan kehangatan dari bibirnya. Ia mengetukkan lidahnya, memintaku untuk memberikannya celah untuk masuk. Aku mengizinkannya, kamipun bermain dengan lembut. Dia menekan tengkukku memperdalam ciuman kami. Ya. Awalnya memang lembut, tapi lama-lama ia mulai nakal dan semakin ganas. Hingga tanpa sadar saliva menetes dari ujung bibirku dan bibirnya. "engh" tanpa sadar aku melenguh. Aku mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya. Membiarkan dia yang mendominasi karena aku sudah kalah sejak awal. Dia terlalu hebat untuk hal yang seperti ini. Dan sayang nya aku menyukainya.

"Kim-enghh lephhas." Aku memukul-mukul pelan dadanya, memintanya untuk segera melepas frenchkiss kami. Udara di paru-paruku benar-benar menipis. Dan aku sungguh masih ingin hidup.

"Kau mau membunuhku Mr. Kim!" bentakku. Ia mengelap sekitar bibirku yang berlumuran saliva dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Lalu, ia menjilatnya dengan,,, seduktif (?).

Blush.

Aku merasa panas di wajahku. Ku yakini wajahku pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus kini.

"Mianhae. Chagiya~ Kau sudah membuatku kecanduan." Dia menampilkan smirk tampannya, dan menampakkan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Soo Chagi~" Panggilnya. Entah kenapa aku takut dengan panggilannya itu. Firasat buruk tiba-tiba muncul. Aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi.

_Tuhan. Lindungi aku darinya._ Ketika aku melihatnya, seperti ada kedua tanduk merah muncul begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Wa-wae" tanyaku ketika ia semakin lama semakin mendekat. Membuatku harus semakin menjauh darinya.

"Ayo kita melakukan 'itu', aku sudah tak sabar ingin melakukannya sekarang." Ucapnya seduktif ditelingaku.

"ANDWEEE! YA! PERVERT KIM!"

.

**THE END**

.

Loha Yeorobun~

SooLA is Back & Happy EXO Comeback in 140507 . E

Pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya atas banyak nya kekurangan di FF ini. Dan, oh my! Seriously aku nggak bakat buat fluff-fluff romance kayak gini. Ngeliat ending nya, bikin aku ngerasa gagal TT_TT (nangis di pojokan). Aku hanya ingin FF ini selesai dengan cepat. Dan SPLASH~ salah satu bebanku terlepas.

Aku tahu aku ada hutang FF yang sampai sekarang belum aku lanjutin—tunjuk 3rd FF aku -_-

Beneran, aku bingung. Bukan karena write block, tapi lebih ngarasa putus asa dan ngerasa nggak bakat. Entahlah. Aku cuman ngerasa takut, yang bikin aku enggan buat ngelanjutin cerita itu. Padahal aslinya udah beres. :( Eotte?

Eh. Btw, udah liat Celebrate nya R*TI yang ke 25? Pake lagu Growl nya EXO masa. Tau aja deh itu HT nyari perhatiannya para KPOPers. -_- *mulaiOOT

Aish. Udah lah ya, kok aku malah ngelantur gini.

Last, Big Thanks to :

**Kaisooship, sehunpou, Hany Kwan, flowerdyo, kyungie22, Huang Zi Lien, didinsoo, Jung Eunhee, YantieB2uty, ChangChang**, and all readers.

Makasih karena udah ngikutin ceritaku yang satu ini. *sokTeHe

**.**

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*

Pay~Pay~ C U Next Time.


End file.
